carrieunderwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Carrie Underwood Turns 36: Celebrating all things Carrie
As Carrie Underwood turns 36 this weekend (Sunday, March 10), we're writing a love letter to our favorite American Idol-''turned-country superstar, who has redefined the kind of success a female artist can have in the music industry. 'She's a winner of 7 Grammy Awards' Carrie has won a whopping 7 awards from the Grammys ever since 2007. That's of course, not all - she's also won a legion of awards from the Academy of Country Music, Country Music Association, CMTs, etc. etc. etc. She's won more Grammys than Celine Dion - hello! ' ' 'She made Simon Cowell look like a fortune teller' When Carrie took the ''American Idol ''stage back in 2005 during the Top 11 night, she sang Heart's "Alone" and really stepped up in her game in the competition. In fact, immediately after the performance, Simon Cowell predicted that she would not only win the show, but also go on to sell more records than her precedents. Simon was right, of course, because Carrie has gone on to sell over 65 million records, with her debut album ''Some Hearts ''having sold 9 million of those. More recently, her sixth album ''Cry Pretty was recently certified gold for having sold 500,000 copies. Billboard ''called her the ultimate ''American Idol ''success story, which pretty much sums it all up. 'Rolling Stone called her the "female vocalist of her generation" Rolling Stone ''handed out some pretty cool recognition when they hailed her as the "female vocalist of her generation of any genre." After watching her 2011 performance of "How Great Thou Art" at the ACM Girls Night Out event, it's easy to hear why. As further evidence, she has won the CMA's Female Vocalist of the Year trophy 5 times - second only to Miranda Lambert. 'She has a love for animals....and people Carrie is mom to fur babies Ace and Penny Jean, and in 2009 she helped to establish the C.A.T.S (Checotah Animal, Town and School) Foundation to help animals and people in her hometown of Checotah, Oklahoma. "My hometown is extremely supportive of me and I feel blessed to be able to create something as a way of giving back; to say thank you,” said Carrie about the experience. In addition, she has recently paired up with the Danita's Children organization to help families in Haiti. A portion of every ticket sold to her upcoming Cry Pretty Tour will go toward that cause. 'She puts on some pretty fun shows' Have you been to a Carrie Underwood concert? Carrie has effortlessly blended her sound to put on shows that blur the genre lines, so that you never feel like you're just ''at a country show. While she has great respect and love for the old traditional country sound, she has also imported more modern conventions into her own music, which in turn creates a show that any age could enjoy. See if she is coming to your city for the Cry Pretty Tour dates here 'World's Coolest Mom? There are a lot of moms with cool jobs out there, but probably few moms who could pull off being international-touring musical superstars. Carrie is a great mom to her two boys, Isaiah (who recently turned 4 this year), and Jacob, who she gave birth to in January. She is probably a super busy person, but we are willing to bet that her children couldn't feel more loved. '''She's going to be around for a long time Carrie has proved that nothing is going to shake her up or keep her down. She's had a long-term career in the music industry for going on 14 years now, she's put out 7 albums, and she has redefined the kind of success and exposure a country artist can receive in today's modern world, all the while without comprimising who she is as a person. We are so proud to be Carrie's fans, and we can't wait to see what's around the corner. Category:Blog posts